fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of the Chaos Star Part 8
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star When we last left off on Legend of the Chaos Star, Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bombette confronted Dimentia as they were on their way to duel Larry Koopa and obtain the first Purity Star. Eager to test Mario’s abilities in battle, Dimentia trapped the others within a forcefield to ensure that there wouldn’t be any interference. Dimentia then used her powers to transport everyone within Dimension D, a realm which supposedly multiplies her abilities by tenfold. Shortly afterwards, the battle began, and even though Dimentia managed to put up a fight, Mario managed to emerge victorious in the end. After congratulating him for his victory, she removed the forcefield from around Mallow, Geno, and Bombette as she had promised, and left the castle accordingly. With her out of the way, Mario and company were free to proceed to the next room. As they entered the next room, they found the Purity Star, floating around in the air, out in the open. Suspicious of this, they decided approach the star with caution, but despite this, they still managed to get themselves caught within the trap that Larry set. Not very long after Larry showed up to mock them for it, they managed to get themselves out with the help of Bombette’s explosive power. When that was all said and done, they quickly left the room to catch up Larry. Once they got there, Larry summoned the “Zillatron”, a mechanical dragon robot that Iggy built for him. From there, Mario and company began their battle against Zillatron. As expected, Larry proved himself to be a bit of a challenge for the heroes, but they still managed to triumph in the end by combining their powers, and with some careful planning and thinking, they managed to destroy the Zillatron, leaving Larry burnt up and covered in soot from the explosion. Defeated, Larry decided to surrender the Purity Star to the heroes…or so it seemed. Although he was handing it over to Mario, he intended to switch it out with a bomb at the last second. Luckily, Croco happened to be in the area and caught wind of this. After noticing the bomb, Croco snatched it from Larry and threw it back at him, sending the young Koopaling flying over the horizon. With Larry defeated, Mario, Mallow, Geno, and Bombette decided to travel back to Shooting Star Summit to deliver the good news to Merluvlee and the others. However, even though they managed to get one of the stars, there’s hardly any cause to celebrate, as there are still seven more to obtain. Plus, with each second that goes by, the Void continues to expand. Will the rest of the heroes be able to get the rest of the Purity Stars in time before the universe is destroyed? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! Meanwhile, at the room where Mario and company’s battle against Larry took place… *Music Cue* Dimentia: *Warps in shortly after the heroes leave and observes the Zillatron’s remains* Wow, would you look at that? It looks as if Mario and his friends were able to get their hands on that Purity Star… Dimention: *Appears* …As expected. Still, they’re definitely more formidable than I thought! I’m now starting to see exactly how Dimentio met his end at the hands of Mario and his companions. Dimentia: Same here. By the way, are you the one who told Mario about the love potion? Dimention: I did no such thing. It was that mechanical butterfly who spilled the beans about it. I merely took a couple photos of Bowser and Toadstool while they were in the middle of their…moment, and showed them to Mario and his friends to back up the story I told them about Bowser and the princess secretly having something going on behind the scenes! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I’ll tell you, Sis, their reactions were PRICELESS! Mario was in complete shock, and was probably on the verge of bursting into tears! Dimentia: …Honestly, Dimention. You can be so cruel sometimes… Dimention: Yes, maybe so, but it still gave him the right motivation, and everything’s going according to plan so far. Dimentia: True… Dimention: Now, with that said, let’s see how much progress the rest of our “friends” are making, shall we? *Warps away* Meanwhile, outside of the castle… *Mario and company approach the dimensional door that Polywarp created, open it, and begin going inside* *Music Cue* Jr. Troopa: *Flies through the air and spots them* …! AH-HA! There you are, Mario! *Starts flying toward the door at high-speed* Backing out on me again, I see? Well, not this time! I’m not letting you get away! This time, I WILL even the- Mario: *Closes the door behind him, not noticing Jr. Troopa* Jr. Troopa: UHHHHHHHH!!! *Crashes into the door* Owwwww! *Holds his head* That was a cheap trick, Mario! … Hey, wait a minute! The door… It’s disappearing! NO! Mario! Get back out here and fight me, you coward! *It fades away* Jr. Troopa: Augh! *Starts stomping the ground* Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUUUUUUPIIIIIIDDDD!!! Meanwhile, at one of the jail cells of Bowser’s castle… *Music Cue* (Koopatrol) Daisy: *Enters the room and approaches the Koopatrol that’s guarding the cell* I’ll take it from here. You go ahead and rest easy now. Koopatrol: Finally! It’s about time… My shift’s been over for ages now! I’m exhausted! I swear, they don’t pay me enough for this! Yeah, so, anyway, here’s the key. *Hands it to “him”* (Koopatrol) Daisy: Thanks. Koopatrol: No problem. So, uh, have a nice shift and all that. See ya. *Leaves the room* (Koopatrol) Daisy: *Peeks out of the room, waits until he’s well out of sight, and changes back* Heh heh, sucker! That was too easy! Tiptron MKII: *Enters* Yes, you certainly pulled that off quite well. Toadsworth: *Wakes up* Hmm? Princess Daisy!? Daisy: Toadsworth!? It’s nice to see you! Toadsworth: Likewise, my dear! What happened to the bloke who guarding this cell? Daisy: I tricked him by disguising myself as one of the other Koopa Knights, or whatever they’re called, and he ended up handing me the key, just like that. In any case, let’s get you guys out of here. *Unlocks the cell* Toadsworth: Tally-ho! Sweet freedom! *Walks over to the other sleeping Toads* Hey, everyone! Wake up! The door’s opened! We’re free! *The Toads wake up* All Toads: Yahoo! *They rush out of the cell* Toadsworth: I do say we definitely owe you some thanks! Daisy: Don’t mention it. Toadsworth: By the way, any word on Princess Toadstool’s whereabouts? How is she doing? Tiptron MKII: Uh, well… Daisy: Trust me, you don’t wanna know… Toadsworth: Oh, but I simply must! Please, you must tell me what’s become of her! Ever since this incident occurred, I’ve been fraught with so much worry! I’ve been Princess Peach’s caretaker ever since she was an infant, and if something were to happen to her, I… I don’t think I’d ever be able to forgive myself… Tiptron MKII: Oh, I see… Daisy: Well… In that case, we’ll tell you on the way out. For the time being, let’s focus on getting you guys out of here! Toad #1: Wait, I just realized… This castle is all the way up in the sky, isn’t it? How are gonna get back down? Tiptron MKII: While Princess Daisy and I were searching for this place, we came across the castle entrance, which has tons of unoccupied clown copter vehicles. Using those, you should be able to escape with ease! Toadsworth: Alright, then let’s get out here with all due speed! *They rush out of the room* Daisy: (Luigi… I wonder where he is right now. Wherever he, Mario, and the others are, I hope they’re all doing okay…) Elsewhere, at Ludwig’s castle entrance of Gloomy Grove… *Luigi clings to a tree, while Bow, Vivian, Doopliss, Mimi, and Nastasia are trying to pull him off of it* *Music Cue* Bow: …Honestly, Luigi. Why are you acting so cowardly all of a sudden? Luigi: N-No one told me this place was haunted! Bow: Give me a break. This place isn’t all THAT bad. In fact, I rather like it. That Ludwig child certainly has good taste, I must admit. Luigi: Of course YOU would say that! You’re a ghost! Mimi: Golly, how embarrassing… Doopliss: Yeah, Slick. Seriously. Bow: You know, Luigi, I’ve once heard that you were a ghost-busting master. You certainly aren’t doing a very good job of proving it. Luigi: Yeah, but I don’t have the Poltergust 5000 on me right now! There’s NO way I’m going in there without it! Vivian: With or without it, we still have to do something! If we don’t, then you’ll never be able to rescue Daisy, and the universe will get destroyed! Bow: Exactly. Plus, wouldn’t you finally like to leave your brother’s shadow? Luigi: … *Sigh* Fine. Let’s –a- go. *Dimentia and Dimention appear behind Luigi and company (unnoticed) as they enter the castle* Dimention: …Is this some kind of joke? THAT sniveling coward is the “man in green” who was mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus? The “ideal host for the power of the Chaos Heart”? Give me a break! If HE was truly the one who determined whether the Light or Dark Prognosticus predicted truly, then I could see why the latter’s never came to pass! Dimentia: *Giggles* He IS quite amusing, I’ll admit, but Luigi definitely isn’t anyone to take lightly, if his battles on the air fleet earlier today were any indication. Don’t forget, Dimention… He defeated just about everyone on there by himself, and he did it with ease! Dimention: Ah, yes, of course. I forgot about that. In any case, let’s proceed, shall we? Dimentia: You go on ahead. After that battle I had with Mario, I need to rest for a bit. My head is killing me… Sheesh, who knew that guy was so ruthless as to even attack a lady!? In any case, I’ll be making my leave now. Ta-ta. Dimention: Adieu. *Dimentia warps away* Meanwhile, inside of Ludwig’s castle… *Insert ghostly snickers and laughs here* Doopliss: …Did anyone else hear that, or am I going crazy? Mimi: You’re not alone. I heard it, too. Luigi: YAAAAAAAH! *Takes off* Nastasia: *Grabs him by his overalls* Luigi: Let me go, let me go! *Jerks away* Bow: For Heaven’s sake…! I’ll have you know that I’m probably FAR scarier than anything we’ll ever find in THIS place! At the same time, however, it doesn’t change the fact that I’m still the very pinnacle of beauty. *Insert more ghostly laughs here* Luigi: *Continues jerking away from Nastasia* Vivian: Yes, I know. It’s really scary, but you’ll never truly overcome your fears unless you face them. Luigi: Well, yeah, but I just wish there was an easier way to do it, you know? Nastasia: Hmm… I think I’ve got an idea. Luigi, look into my eyes for a sec, ‘K? Luigi: Uh, okay? *Looks* Nastasia: *Uses her hypnotic powers to transform him into Mr. L* *Music Cue* Mr. L: HAHA! The Green Thunder strikes like lightning once again! I am the bold, the fearless… *Poses* MR. L! *Bow, Vivian, and Doopliss glance at him with blank “WTF?” expressions* Mr. L: Yes, I know it’s a cool name. I could tell from your expressions that you’re impressed, so there’s no need to say a word. Bow: “Impressed” isn’t quite the word I was looking for, but I suppose that’s one way of putting it. Now, what do you say we put an end to all this chatter and start looking for that Purity Star? Meanwhile, at the entrance to Bowser’s castle… Daisy: Here we are, you guys. Come on; let’s hop into that Clown Copter thing and get out of this place! Toadsworth: Yes, let’s do that! I don’t know if I can stand another moment of this dreadful place! ???: Hey, you there! Stop! *Music Cue* Toadette: Uh oh! Don’t look now, but here comes some more Koopatrols! *Points* *The group of Koopatrols rush toward the group as Daisy and the others jump into the Clown Copter* Daisy: Now, how to start this thing… Tiptron MKII: Not to rush you or anything, but they’re gaining on us! Daisy: Ah! *Quickly shifts through the control panel* Ah, found it! *Starts the engine* Toads: YAHOOOOOO! Toadsworth: Smashing, simply smashing! Onward to glory and freedom! *The copter takes off just as the Koopatrols get over there* Daisy: *Waves to them* So long, suckers! Koopatrol #1: Ah, crud! This isn’t good… King Bowser will have our heads for sure! Koopatrol #2: Not if we catch them, though. *Points to the other Clown Copters* Koopatrol #1: Oh, right, of course! Come on, let’s go! *They get in and take off* Meanwhile, off in the distance… Toadette: Boy, does it feel good to be out of there! But…where are we gonna go now that Princess Peach’s castle has been taken? Daisy: My castle in Sarasaland should do just nicely until things get back to normal. Toadsworth: Speaking of Princess Peach, are you ready to tell me what’s happen to her, exactly? Daisy: Um… Tiptron MKII: Yes, but what we have to say isn't going to be easy… Daisy: You see, Toadsworth, the thing is… ???: There they are! Tiptron MKII: *Turns around* …! Isn’t the Koopatrols again! Daisy: Oh, great! *Looks toward Toadsworth* Sorry to keep you in more suspense, but the explanation’s gonna have to wait until we shake these guys! *Speeds up* *The Koopatrols do the same and continue the chase* Meanwhile, further into Ludwig’s castle… *Some organ music starts to play* *Music Cue* Vivian: Where’s that music coming from? I don’t think I like the sound of this… Mimi: Me neither. Golly, how creepy… Nastasia: Yeah, I’ve gotta agree with you there. Bow: Ah, music to my ears… Doopliss: You’ve got some WEIRD taste in music. No offense. ???: Ooooh… Ooooooooh! Doopliss: Great, now what? ???: Oooooooh! Turn back around! Tuuuuuurrrrrnnnn baaaaack arooooouuuuuuuund! If you value your lives, you will leeeaaaavveee this place at once! Mr. L: Oh, please. Am I actually supposed to find that scary? Oh ho ho ho! The Green Thunder scoffs at your feeble attempt to intimidate us! Hey, GhostlyOoingThingThatThinksHe’sScaringSomeone! I’ll scare your FACE! HAVE AT YOU! *Everyone sweatdrops* Doopliss: Um, yeah. That’s really tellin’ ‘em, Slick. Vivian: Yes, but at least Luigi’s gotten a lot braver now that he’s been hypnotized. It’s almost as if he’s an entirely different person! ???: Did you say Luigi!? Mr. L: Who’s there? Show yourself! *King Boo and dozens of other Boos come in through the ceiling* *Music Cue* King Boo: Bluh huh huh huh! Yes, just as I figured! I thought that voice sounded familiar… Mr. L: And you are…? King Boo: Wait a minute, what? How can you NOT know who I am!? You and I are sworn enemies! Surely, you haven’t forgotten about the times you’ve had me and my Boo clan trapped within E. Gadd’s infernal house-cleaning devices! Mr. L: Doesn’t ring a bell. King Boo: You simply MUST be joking! Did you hit your head, or what!? Nastasia: Thanks to my hypnotic powers, he’s no longer Luigi at the moment. This is his alter-ego, Mr. L. King Boo: That would certainly explain it… Bow: I’m familiar with this guy. He’s the Master of Illusions, King Boo. He isn’t necessarily the biggest Boo there is, but he does specialize in all kinds of magical abilities. Boo w/ Sunglasses: *Notices Bow* …! *Insert lovestruck expression here, with hearts in his eyes and his tongue hanging out* Bow: … Boo w/ Sunglasses: *Whistles at her* Bow: …Pervert. Boo w/ Sunglasses: *Floats over to her* Hey there, babe! The name’s Shade! What do you say you and I- Bow: Oh, gee, let me think about it. … No. Shade: Heh heh heh! Playing hard to get, I see! TaBoo: *Floats over to Shade, grabs him by the ear, and drags him away* Shade: Ow, owww! That hurts! King Boo: *Facepalm* Idiot. Doopliss: *Snickers* Mimi: *Does the same* That’s hilarious! King Boo: Now, before we begin… *Looks in Bow’s direction* Lady Bow of Forever Forest, I presume? Bow: Yes, that’s me. King Boo: I have a proposition for you. Bow: I’m listening. King Boo: I’ll get straight to the point. How would you like to join my clan and stand beside me in our conquest of this planet? Bow: Why should I? King Boo: Just think of its benefits… You could have anything you desire, anything! Nothing will be out of your grasp! Once we conquer this world, we’ll usher in a new age for ghosts everywhere! We’ll be free to roam this planet and do as we choose! We’ll be able to spread lots of fear, panic, and chaos, throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond, and there’ll be nothing anyone can do to stop us! BLUH HUH HUH HUH! *The other Boos laugh, too* Bow: … Shade: (Whoa, whoa… I don’t think I signed up for all this…) King Boo: However, before we can proceed with our plan, individuals such as Luigi and Professor Elvin Gadd MUST be eliminated! Speaking of which, why would you align yourself with the likes of Luigi, anyway? He’s captured and imprisoned more ghosts than anyone could possibly count! Bow: … King Boo: Seriously, this guy takes nothing more than sheer pleasure and delight in hunting down our kind, stripping us of our freedom! Doesn’t that make you angry? Bow: I, I… Mimi: You’re not really gonna join that meanie now, are you? King Boo: You say out of it, little girl. *Looks toward Vivian and Doopliss* What about you two? Since you happen to be ghosts yourselves, you’re also more than welcome to join. Vivian: No way! Doopliss: Yeah, Slick! You can forget it! Bow: I’m going to have to turn you down, as well. King Boo: What!? Are you kidding me!? Even with the knowledge of what Luigi’s done to us Boos, you’re STILL willing to stick by HIS side!? Bow: That’s right! Admittedly, I don’t know Luigi all that well, but what I do know is that he isn’t the type to do something like that to anyone unless they were truly deserving of it. First, you outright admit to trying to conquer the world, then, in the same breath, you try to make yourselves seem innocent? HA! Sorry to burst your bubble, but your mind games aren’t going to work on me! Mr. L: Oh ho ho ho ho! Looks like your plan backfired. Too bad, King Incompetent! King Boo: *Groans in annoyance* Very well, then so be it! I’ll be sure to make space for you fools on the walls of my throne room after I turn you into paintings! Once I’m through with you, Mario and E. Gadd are next on my list! Then my gallery will TRULY be complete! Bluh huh huh huh huh! Mr. L: Bring it on, Mr. GetsSuckedUpInTheVacuumAllTheTime! Just watch as I suck up your FACE! HAVE AT YOU! King Boo: Alright, Boos, let’s- *Looks around* Hey, what happened to Shade? GameBoo: He bolted a few minutes ago, for some reason. LimBooger: I wonder what could’ve gotten into ‘im? Boolivia: Yeah, I mean, it’s not like Luigi has the Poltergust with him this time! King Boo: Ah, well. Who needs him? He was of little use to us, anyway. Now then! Let’s get them! *Points* *The Boos charge toward the group* Mr. L: *Leaps into the air, stomping on them one by one* Mimi: *Tosses rubies at some of them* Bow: *Starts smacking some of them around her fan* Vivian: *Burns some of them with her Fiery Jinx ability* Doopliss: *His eyes glow for a brief moment, and then some of the Boos turn to pigs shortly afterwards* King Boo: WHAT THE…!? Doopliss: Yuk yuk yuk yuk! How do you like them apples? I’m a dang genius! *Does that again to the remainder of them* King Boo: GRRRR… You’ll pay for this! Mr. L: HAHA! What can you do now? You are powerless before the Green Thunder! King Boo: Bluh huh huh huh! That’s what YOU think! *Materializes a blank picture frame behind Doopliss, which begins sucking him in* Doopliss: W-What the…!? *Starts resisting its currents* WHOOOOOAAAAAH! *Gets sucked in* Vivian: Ahhhh! Oh, no! Mimi: Doopliss! Mr. L, Bow, and Nastasia: …! *Shortly afterwards, the Boos that were morphed into pigs change back to normal* Vivian: Why did you do that!? King Boo: Bluh huh huh huh! Did I, or did I not say that I’d be adding you all to my portrait gallery? I started with him, because I figured that his disappearance would cause his powers to wear off, thus changing my friends back to their original forms! Mimi: Change him back right now, you meanie! King Boo: BLUH HUH HUH HUH! I think not! You know, while I’m at it… *Materializes one behind Nastasia* I think I’ll add another! Mr. L: Nastasia, look out! Nastasia: AHHH! OH, NOOOOOOOO!!! *Gets sucked in* Mimi: NASSY!!! Bow: Not again! *Shortly afterwards, the effects of Nastasia’s hypnotism wears off, and Luigi changes back to normal* Luigi: Momma-mia, where am I? What just happened? *Notices King Boo and the other Boos* YAAAAAAAH! King Boo: Bluh huh huh huh huh! Yes, just as I thought! Now that her powers are no longer in effect, you’ve returned back to your original, cowardly self! Without the aid of that woman’s hypnotism, or E. Gadd’s Poltergust devices, you really are nothing! Vivian: You’ll pay for what you did to both of them! King Boo: I beg to differ! Come on, Boos! Let’s assume our REAL form! *They pile on top of one another and morph into King Boolossus* Bow: Oh, great… King Boolossus: BLUH HUH HUH HUH HUH! Behold the incredible power I possess! Sooner or later, the remainder of you fools will be joining the other two in paintings of your own, but before then, I think I’ll take my time and toy with you a while! It appears as if things have gone from bad to worse. Now that Nastasia has been captured, Luigi has reverted back to his original self! Without Mr. L’s (over) confidence or any of the Poltergust models to aid him, will Luigi, along with Vivian, Mimi, and Bow have what it takes to defeat the monstrous King Boolossus, and rescue Doopliss and Nastasia? What about Daisy, Tiptron, and the others? Will they be able to successfully escape the pursuing Koopatrols, and get to Sarasaland safe and sound? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction